This invention relates to a variety of bird feeders incorporating expanded metal mesh as a portion of the bird feeder body.
Many bird feeders incorporate either woven or welded wire screening or mesh for the purpose of retaining bird feed. The screening or mesh may be incorporated into the sides of the bird feeder and/or form a portion of the bottom of the feeder in order to permit drainage while retaining the feed.
Examples of bird feeders using conventional screening or mesh are illustrated by: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,123,501; 1,891,042; 4,434,745; 5,111,772; 5,195,459; 5,377,617 and 5,479,878; and Design Pat. Nos. Des. 214,735; 277,514 and 351,691.
The welded or woven wire screening, which may be galvanized and/or vinyl coated, is relatively expensive and lacks strength and rigidity unless the mesh is substantially oversized or double layers are used. The issue of strength occurs, for example, when the mesh is incorporated into a seed catcher tray or in the bottom of a conventional bird feeder.